


A more perfect fall

by VileVenom



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Mountains, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileVenom/pseuds/VileVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mmm. Oh well. At least they know we’re stuck here, and we’ll be rescued soon enough," the radio host said, plucking at Carlos’ robe until he could get his hands underneath. Carlos jumped as Cecil’s hands made contact with the bit of exposed skin at the hem of his pant line, trying and failing to shove the radio host away.</p><p>"Noooo, Carlos! You’re so warm!"</p><p>"And you’re an ice cube!" Carlos shoved at Cecil’s shoulder until the radio host reluctantly pulled his chilly hands away from Carlos’ skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A more perfect fall

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy fluff for [Doreans](http://doreans.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

Carlos frowned as he went through yet another closet, digging through sheet set after bath towel, hoping and praying he’d find-He let out a triumphant cheer as he pulled out a large green duvet and a scratchy, but thick wool blanket from the depths of the closet. They were just what he needed.

"Carlos," the call came from the living room where he’d left Cecil, bundled in the blankets from their bed, "The fire is getting low."

Carlos hurried back to the living room with his arm full of blankets, carefully wrapping the duvet, then the wool blanket around Cecil, before moving to stoke the fire and toss another log on.

"Are mountains usually this cold?" Cecil asked from his spot within the pile of blankets, teeth chattering as he snuggled down into his nest.

"Well, yes," Carlos sighed, adding one more log to the fire, before he tugged his robe closer around his body and climbed into the blanket nest with Cecil. "But, normally when you’re indoors, it’s not so cold. Unfortunately, it would seem that the snow storm last night knocked out our electricity. And dumped enough snow on us to force us to stay put until the roads are passable enough for the lodge to come dig us out."

"You see? It’s a good thing I told you to turn off your phone last night when I did," Cecil hummed with a smile, sniffling a bit as he curled into Carlos’ body heat once the scientist was settled in the blankets with him.

"It is, yes. Not so luckily, it died shortly after I got off the phone with the receptionist at the lodge," Carlos sighed, carding his fingers through Cecil’s hair.

"Mmm. Oh well. At least they know we’re stuck here, and we’ll be rescued soon enough," the radio host said, plucking at Carlos’ robe until he could get his hands underneath. Carlos jumped as Cecil’s hands made contact with the bit of exposed skin at the hem of his pant line, trying and failing to shove the radio host away.

"Noooo, Carlos! You’re so warm!"

"And you’re an ice cube!" Carlos shoved at Cecil’s shoulder until the radio host reluctantly pulled his chilly hands away from Carlos’ skin.

"It’s not my fault," sighed Cecil, moving to curl up against Carlos’ side, laying his head in the scientists’ lap, "You try going from the heat of the desert to the mountains, then get trapped in a cabin with no heat after they’ve had a huge snow fall. See how you fair."

Carlos felt guilt swell in his chest at the radio hosts’ words, sighing quietly as he gently stroked his fingers through Cecil’s hair. “I’m sorry, cielito. I wanted to show you real mountains, and that, yes, snow does exist in places outside of Night Vale, even when you don’t think it might. I wanted this trip to be special, and instead it’s sort of turned into a disaster.”

Cecil sat up after a moment, dislodging Carlos’ fingers from his hair, and mildly startling the scientist. “Cecil?”

"This trip has been anything but a disaster, Carlos," Cecil scoffed quietly, chuckling as he cupped Carlos’ jaw in the palm of his hand. "I did get to see a real mountain. One that wasn’t a mirage, at that. I might be a little skeptical of other mountains, but this range most certainly exists, if the loss of breath I had while we went on our walk the other day was anything to go by. And the snow has been amazing! I’ve never even seen real snow up close before this trip. Certainly from afar, when I was in Svitz, and the fake canned stuff you can buy from the Ralph’s around Christmas. But seeing it coating the trees, along with those beautiful icicles we found yesterday? I cannot even begin to describe to you just how much I’ve enjoyed it. I could have probably done without falling into that one pile after tripping, but even that was an experience. And I got to do it all with you. I got to spend time with my Carlos." Cecil grinned, stroking his fingers lightly down Carlos’ jaw as he drew them away. "I could never complain about that."

Carlos couldn’t help the slow grin that spread across his face as Cecil spoke, chuckling quietly at the recollection of Cecil falling face first into that pile of snow. He hummed quietly as Cecil drew his fingers away, bringing his own hand up to catch the retreating fingers. He lifted Cecil’s fingers to his lips, pressing a short kiss to the chilled digits. “You always know what to say, don’t you, Cecil?”

"Well," Cecil laughed as he settled back in Carlos’ lap to watch the fire, "I am in radio for a reason."

Carlos really tried to stop himself from pinching Cecil. He really did. The resulting squeal was more than worth it, in his professional opinion.


End file.
